


圣诞甜饼

by publishesinfontuwu



Category: Naniwa Danshi, Snow Man (Japan Band)
Genre: I wrote this on a whim, M/M, in chinese because i am sad and expressing in chinese feels better, youtube broke my heart
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/publishesinfontuwu/pseuds/publishesinfontuwu
Summary: 已经不懂在写什么了... 心疼+心酸+心痛...心烦/哭了一场后写的小甜饼吧？读得开心，我回去哭（微笑）大家，圣诞快乐啊（比心）Too upset over Youtube replacement, wrote this on a whim... my heart is broken beyond repair...Naniwa's ITV is too adorable and smiley I'm just [deep sighs]
Relationships: Michieda Shunsuke/Murakami Maido Raul
Kudos: 2





	圣诞甜饼

**Author's Note:**

> 已经不懂在写什么了... 心疼+心酸+心痛...  
> 心烦/哭了一场后写的小甜饼吧？读得开心，我回去哭（微笑）
> 
> 大家，圣诞快乐啊（比心）
> 
> Too upset over Youtube replacement, wrote this on a whim... my heart is broken beyond repair...  
> Naniwa's ITV is too adorable and smiley I'm just [deep sighs]

“你还好吗？”

道枝耳边传来温柔的声音。

演唱会刚刚结束，看了看时钟，八点出一点。道枝皱了眉，回道。

“很好啊，怎么了吗？你... 还好吗？“

道枝听到手机里的那位发出的感叹声。

”你忘了今天Youtube发布接手我们的时段的组合了吗？“

道枝小了一声，闭上眼嘴角轻轻上扬。

“你傻啊？我都说没事的。”

对方沉默了，道枝听到他小声的嘟起嘴。 

“不觉得烦吗？为什么...“

”真，别说了。“ 道枝觉得鼻子有点酸酸的。

”看吧，一定有苦涩。“

道枝不说话，话筒里传出工作人员的声音。

”忙吧？挂了哦。“ 道枝轻声说道。

”没事，还没轮到我。“

”我真的没事。“

“闭嘴，我会搭乘最后的新干线去找你，你最好在车站等我。”

道枝愣了一下，其他团员陆陆续续走进来。他们看着道枝在打电话，全部一脸吃瓜群众。

“不能无理取闹！！” 道枝骂了一声。

对方笑出声来，道枝嘴角也上扬了。 

”都说要等我了，不可以反悔哦！待会儿见！！”

电话挂断了，道枝叹气。大仓看着他，笑了。

“那孩子？”

道枝脸发烫，别过头然后又摇了头。

“铁定是那孩子，连Hina也说那孩子可爱，我好想看一眼哦！！”

道枝还没能反驳，电话又响了。

“忘了说，圣诞快乐，爱你。”

然后电话又挂断了，道枝看着手机发呆。

“白痴哦。“ 道枝脸上一抹微笑。

今年圣诞好像变得很特别了。


End file.
